This invention relates in general to a ball joint assembly for use in a vehicle suspension system and in particular to an improved composite ball joint bearing for use with such a ball joint assembly.
A ball joint assembly provides an articulated connection between two relatively movable parts. A ball joint assembly is commonly used in motor vehicle steering systems and in motor vehicle suspension systems. Typically, a ball joint assembly for a motor vehicle suspension system includes a ball stud with a spherical ball end and a housing or socket member with a spherical socket. A ball joint bearing member disposed in the housing receives the ball end and supports the ball end for pivotal and rotational movement.